Un amour impensable
by Plume fine
Summary: OS- La guerre a commencée. Fred vient de mourir mais quelqu'un le sauve et se sacrifie a sa place par amour pour George. Quelques temps plus tard l'histoire s'éclaircit et un amour se dévoile au grand jour.


La bataille avait commencé il y a déjà quelques heures quand Hermione passa dans le hall de Poudlard. Elle assista à toute la scène sur la mort de Fred et elle vit l'abattement dans les yeux de Georges. Elle aimait George depuis sa quatrième année mais jamais elle ne le lui avait dit puisqu'il sortait à ce moment-là avec Katie Bell. En sortant de ses pensées elle le vit trainer le corps de son frère loin des combats en pleurant. Discrètement elle le rejoignit et quand elle posa une main sur son épaule il sursauta et se retourna vivement, la baguette pointée sur la gorge d'Hermione.

« -Ah c'est toi. »

Le ton de sa voix était légèrement agacé mais Hermione ne dit rien et parla d'une voix tremblotante :

« Que serais-tu prêt à sacrifier pour qu'il revienne ? »

Elle lui posait cette question car elle avait découvert une formule permettant de rendre la vie à quelqu'un si une autre personne se sacrifier. Et pour que George garde sa joie de vivre elle était prête à toi. Même à mourir.

« -Je serais prêt à tout sacrifier pour mon jumeau. C'est la seule personne qui me comprend.

-D'accord j'espère que tu profiteras de lui tant que tu le peux. »

George s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand elle récita l'incantation :

« -Ut meum qui amisit vitam in bello. »

(Que mon sacrifice rende la vie à cet homme qui l'a perdu en combattant.)

Dès son dernier mot prononcé elle se retourna vers George et, en s'armant de tout son courage, lui avoua ses sentiments depuis 4ans :

« -Je t'aime mais je sais que tu aimes ton jumeau. Adieu. »

Elle ferma les yeux et son corps commença à disparaître. George observait ce phénomène avec horreur et stupéfaction. Puis, quand Hermione eut complètement disparue, un bruit le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers son frère jumeau qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il l'enlaça et se permit de pleurer. Il avait récupéré son frère mais il avait une amie. Certes il n'aimait pas Hermione comme elle l'aimait mais il lui portait tout de même une grande affection. En se calmant son frère demanda des explications :

« -Pourquoi on ne combat pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai senti les murs me tomber dessus puis plus rien et me voilà dans une salle intacte loin des combats. George dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Tu étais mort Fred ! »

Rien que cette courte phrase coupa lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. George continua alors à parler :

« -Tu plaisantais avec Percy et vous n'avez pas entendu le mangemort prononcé le sort d'explosion. Les murs se sont effondrés sur toi et tu es mort. Je t'ai trainé loin des combats mais quelqu'un m'a rejoint. Cette personne s'est sacrifié pour que tu reviennes parmi les vivants. Elle a fait tout ça parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle avait compris que tu étais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

-Qui étais-ce ?

-Tu verras bien à la fin si nous gagnons. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas oubliée même si son corps n'est plus là. »

Et il se tut. Fred n'ajouta rien et attendit avec son frère la fin des combats. Mais quand ils entendirent que Harry était mort ils ne purent s'empêcher de sortir et d'aller rejoindre leur famille. Puis, Harry, qui n'était pas le moins de monde décédé, sauta des bras d'Hagrid et affronta Voldemort. Au bout de quelques minutes sa baguette l'emporta sur celle du mage noir et il se disloqua dans l'air. Vint alors le moment de compter les morts et de soigner les blessés. Beaucoup furent envoyés à Saint-Mangouste mais ceux qui avaient le moins de blessures aidèrent à nommer et compter les gens qui avaient perdu la vie. Quand Ginny demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu parler d'Hermione depuis le début de la bataille un grand nombre des élèves lui dirent qu'elle avait fui. Comme son corps ne fut pas retrouvé tous arrivèrent à la même conclusion sauf deux personnes : George, qui connaissait la vérité, et Fred qui se doutait de quelque chose. L'année qui suivit tous se relevèrent tant bien que mal mais George n'arrêtait pas penser que l'honneur d'Hermione avait été bafoué. Des livres furent écrits pour retracer les aventures d'Harry, Ron et Hermione sauf que le nom d'Hermione n'apparut jamais dedans. Harry oublia son ancienne meilleure amie au bout de quelques mois alors que Ron fit comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu. Le jour célébrant les 1 an depuis la paix du monde sorcier arriva et le ministre actuel nomma toutes les personnes mortes ce jour-là ou s'étant sacrifiées pour une autre personne mais Hermione ne fut pas citée. Personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire de la jeune fille sauf George. Lui, par contre n'avait pas réussi à oublier Hermione et rejetait toutes les filles qui venait à lui. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione il trouvait que ce serait déplacé de sortir avec une autre fille alors qu'elle était morte par amour pour lui. Deux ans après la guerre, alors qu'il était dans la forêt interdite pour trouver des ingrédients pour ses nouvelles farces, il tomba sur une petite pierre noire. Il l'a pris avec lui et la fit tourner entre ses doigts en même temps qu'il laissait son esprit dériver à nouveau. Puis une voix le sortit de ses pensées, SA voix. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son et se retrouva face à son fantôme. En même temps qu'il rangeait la pierre dans sa poche il se secoua la tête pour récupérer ses esprits. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il ne vit plus rien et pensa donc que son imagination lui jouer des tours. En rentrant à la boutique il posa la pierre sur le comptoir avant d'aller ranger les ingrédients au laboratoire expérimental. En revenant il vit Harry pencher sur la pierre qu'il avait trouvée. En l'entendant arriver le fiancé de sa sœur leva la tête vers lui, pâle comme la mort. Ginny arriva derrière Harry et les regarda bizarrement.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les garçons ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et les deux garçons ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Puis George approcha du comptoir et voulut prendre la pierre mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« -Où as-tu trouvé cette pierre ? »

Il parlait d'une voix blanche et George trouva cela étrange mais il répondit tout de même.

« -Dans la forêt interdite près d'une clairière.

-Il faut la détruire. »

Le rouquin le regarda suspicieusement et tenta encore une fois d'attraper la pierre, en vain. Alors il s'énerva.

« -Et pourquoi dont ?! Rends-moi cette pierre !

-NON ! C'est trop dangereux.

-Et pourquoi ça monsieur Je-Me-Prends-Pour-Le-Roi ?!

-Parce que c'est la pierre de résurrection pauvre con !

-Donne-la moi !

-Ah bon parce que tu as perdu quelqu'un à qui tu tenais dans cette guerre ?!

-Si tu veux tout savoir oui ! J'ai perdu des amis moi aussi !

-Ne me dis pas que des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aimes ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre parce que c'est faux !

-LES GARÇONS STOP ! »

Ginny arrêta alors cette conversation mouvementée. Elle enleva la pierre de son fiancé et la posa sur le comptoir. George s'en saisit tout de suite mais son jumeau qui était arrivé entre temps la lui enleva de nouveau. Harry et George furent trainés jusqu'à l'appartement des jumeaux et les quatre jeunes adultes se posèrent sur les fauteuils, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ginny fut la première :

« -George dis-moi pourquoi tu veux absolument cette pierre depuis que tu as appris sa véritable fonction ?

-Vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Dis-nous quand même. Plus personne ne te comprend même Fred a du mal !

-C'est pour la voir elle que je veux cette pierre.

-C'est juste parce que la fille que tu aimais il y deux ans est morte que tu tires cette tête. C'est du passé mon vieux faut que tu vives si ça se trouve cette fille t'aimais pas.

-JUSTE ?! Tu te moques de moi Potter ? Je n'aimais pas cette fille mais elle, elle m'aimait et elle est morte pour mon bonheur !

-Ah et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle s'est jeté devant toi pour t'éviter un sort de mort ?

-Non. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour la vie de mon jumeau. Et sa mémoire a été bafouée par la suite.

-C'était une mangemorte ? C'est pour ça ? Pardon pour elle mais au moins elle n'a pas fui pas comme certains de notre camp.

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais. Ce n'était pas une serpentarde c'était une gryffondor ! Elle avait du courage et elle était intelligente. C'était votre amie et vous l'avez oubliée ! C'est Hermione qui je veux voir avec cette pierre c'est tout !

-Hermione n'est pas morte ! Elle a fui et elle doit être en train de se la couler douce quelque part en Amérique !

-Tu mens ! Tu ne connais pas la véritable histoire ! Vous l'avez tous oublier sauf moi ! Je suis le seul qui pense encore à elle !

-Je ne te crois pas. »

George était vraiment en colère. Personne ne le croyait. Il se leva donc, prit rapidement la pierre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il tourna trois fois la pierre en pensant à Hermione et elle apparut devant lui. Elle était habillée comme le jour de sa mort et ses blessures étaient visibles même si le sang ne coulait plus depuis des années. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il s'effondra. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps qu'il avait retenu depuis des années. Ses sanglots s'entendirent du salon et Fred se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, talonné par Ginny et Harry. Il défonça la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea. Derrière lui Harry et Ginny eurent la même réaction. Tous les quatre voyaient le fantôme d'Hermione. Elle fit un grand sourire à Fred mais quand son regard dériva sur Harry et Ginny il s'effaça et elle se tourna vers George. Il était toujours en pleurs sur le sol de la pièce. Le spectre s'avança alors et souffla dans ses cheveux. Il releva doucement la tête, les yeux rouges et le regard brillant. Elle se redressa et se tourna de façon à ce que tout le monde la voit bien. Et elle parla alors que normalement la pierre ne donne pas cette capacité.

« -Je vais détruire la pierre. C'est le mieux à faire mais je vous demanderai une faveur. Ne me demander pas je ne le pourrais normalement pas. Seuls ceux partis il y a moins de 6 ans peuvent revenir. Vous pouvez choisir une personne chacun. Moi-même je pourrais en choisir une. Vivez c'est le mieux à faire. »

Puis elle disparut et la pierre explosa. Le seul vestige de cet objet fut un bout de papier. George le lut :

« La mort sait s'avouer vaincue. La personne qui a détruit cette pierre ainsi que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce peuvent ramener à la vie une personne qui leur est chère. Si je vous sens assez franc elle reviendra. »

Un blanc s'installa mais il fut vite interrompu par l'apparition d'un Severus Snape en excellente santé. Il les regarda avec hésitation puis souffla et transplana. Tous étaient abasourdis. Ils se regardèrent tous mais personne n'avait demandé l'ancien professeur de potion ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione avait fait son choix. Après ça Sirius Black fit son apparition et Harry lui sauta dans les bras. Harry Potter venait de faire son choix. Il quitta la chambre avec son parrain. Alicia Spinnet fit ensuite son entrée. Comme Fred n'avait pas sur qui prendre il avait demandé le retour de son ancienne meilleure amie. Il ne la regarda même pas et quitta la pièce vite suivie de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes après Luna Lovegood apparut et Ginny la prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Sa meilleure amie après Hermione était enfin revenue. Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la salle mais avant de disparaitre dans le couloir Luna dit à George :

« -Hermione m'a dit te dire de profiter de la vie. Elle voudrait aussi que tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur son sort et qu'elle avait préféré mourir pour que tu sois heureux.

-Je ne peux pas être heureux sans elle. »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin mais Luna avait quand même compris ses paroles. Elle lui fit un sourire et rejoignit ensuite les autres au salon. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et pensa très fort au retour d'Hermione. Cependant elle ne fit pas son apparition et au moment où il allait abandonner un spectre se matérialisa. La mort était devant lui. George s'était figée à son arrivée et la regardait avec crainte. Puis elle parla d'une voix monotone et lassée :

« -La personne que tu as appelé trouve que ce que tu fais est mesquin. Elle sait que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu la demandes juste pour ne plus avoir à penser à elle.

-Si je l'aime c'est juste que je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. J'ai pensé à elle autrement que comme une amie et ça m'a permis de comprendre que je l'aime. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était comme une sœur pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quand on a une sœur on la protège des garçons on évite qu'elle ne se laisse avoir par les mauvais plans on l'aime d'un amour spécial c'est comme ça que je suis avec Ginny mais avec Hermione c'est plutôt comme de la jalousie face aux autres garçons, je la laisse apprendre de ses erreurs et puis je l'aime comme un mari aime sa femme. Je veux Hermione pour l'aimer en chair et en os pas pour aimer un souvenir !

-Tu es sincère… Elle va revenir mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend pour m'avoir bernée. Adieu. »

Puis la mort s'efface doucement pour laisser apparaître le corps de l'ancienne gryffondor. Elle est allongée sur le côté et semble inconsciente. Toutes ses blessures sont cicatrisées mais pas disparues comme pour les autres qui sont revenues d'entre les morts. Malgré ça George la trouve belle. Il s'approche doucement et la prend dans ses bras pour la déposer sur son lit. Elle respire doucement mais elle est en vie. Il l'observe attentivement. Son visage ne possède qu'une seule cicatrice qui s'étend de son arcade sourcilière droite jusqu'à son oreille mais la ligne blanche est tellement fine que si on n'y fait pas attention on ne la voit pas. Sur ces bras par contre les lignes blanches se croisaient encore et encore montrant à quel point la guerre avait laissé ses marques. En la laissant ainsi la mort avait cru la défigurée mais ses blessures ne l'en rendait que plus charmante. Cela montrait son courage et sa force mais aussi sa détermination à braver l'impossible tel que berner la Mort. Il passa une main sur le visage de sa jolie gryffondor et elle papillonna des yeux. En voyant George elle se mit à pleurer.

« -Pourquoi George ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé alors que je préfère être morte que de te voir en aimer une autre !

-J'ai été franc Hermione. Si je ne t'aimais pas tu n'aurais pas pu revenir. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et acquiesça avant de venir serrer le rouquin dans ses bras. Puis elle se redressa et demanda :

« -Snape est revenu sans souci ? Qui ont choisi les autres ?

-Pour Snape il n'y a pas eu de souci. Pour les autres tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même ils sont encore tous au salon à part Spinnet. Fred a été trop généreux de la faire revenir.

-Ne dis pas ça. Allez je te suis. »

Hermione se leva avec difficulté. Malgré son retour quelques douleurs étaient encore présentes chez la gryffondor en plus de ses cicatrices. Au bout de quelques minutes elle put marcher sans problèmes et suivit George vers le salon après qu'il lui ai pris la main. En voyant les personnes qui étaient revenues comme elles elle leur sauta dans les bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Fred et l'embrassa sur la joie pour le saluer. Elle ignora complètement Harry et Ginny et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de George après qu'il le lui ai proposé. Ils discutèrent un peu puis le couple Potter, Sirius et Luna quittèrent l'appartement des jumeaux. Hermione fut accueillis à bras ouvert chez les deux rouquins et quand l'heure de manger arriva George prépara le repas comme un chef pour fêter le retour de la brunette. Après ça Fred partit se coucher très tôt et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent tous les deux. George s'approcha d'Hermione et attendit. En voyant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à craquer il fit un sourire craquant et elle lâcha prise. Elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparer et embrassa son amour de jeunesse. Finalement la guerre a permis à George de se rendre compte de son amour pour Hermione !


End file.
